objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle For Ice Citadel
Battle For Ice Citadel is a camp hosted by BeAwesomeOne2. He choose Ice Citadel because no one used any cold related placed in their camps. This is probably the first camp that have Recommended Characters from Battle For Dream Island, Inanimate Insanity, Object Universe and Object Mayhem are competing at the same time. Episode 0 Speaker Announcer is announcing the challenge for Clock and Taco (reference to Battle For Space Palace by Waluigifreak789) when suddenly Blue Speaker Announcer appear to host an object show. Speaker Announcer don't let him host any show and after exchange of words, Speaker Announcer hit Blue Speaker Announcer with a hammer and send him to the Earth (in South Pole to be specific). After 3 hours, Snowball finds Blue Speaker and take him to his Citadel. When he wakes up he decided to create a camp where this Citadel will be a Grand Prize Snowball strongly disagree with this idea but when Blue Speaker Announcer said "I WAS FROZEN TODAY!", Snowball quickly changed his mind and that's how this canp started. Episode 1 First challenge is to came out with the team names. Also team are already formed. At the results we find out that the team names are (Team Captains are in Italics): 'Freezing Flipsters: '''8-Ball, ''Eggy, Grassy, Marker, Naily, Saw. 'Wintry Icicles: '''Banana, Cookie, Magnifying Glass, Poptart, ''Spikey-Mervert, Teddy Bear. 'Cooled Strength: '''3DS, ''Bubble Gum, MiiU, Milk, OU Remote, USB 'Chilling Crusaders: '''Cup, Dollar, ''Flower Pot, Joshua, Radio, Tune Also the team who receive the lowest average score will be up for elimination (except for the person with the best name on their team) and it turns out that Freezing Flipsters received the lowest score (4.5) which means that 8-Ball, Grassy, Marker, Naily and Saw are up for elimination. (Note: Eggy got immunity because he comes out with better team name than other members of Freezing Flipsters) Episode 2 First person that was eliminated was 8 Ball with 6 votes (other person in bottom 2 was Naily). The next challenge is called "Snowball Massacre". In this chalenge contestants has to throw snowballs at each others. First team who lost their team members first are up for elimination. 3DS, Cup, Flower Pot and Saw were the last objects standing, so they received new token "Freeze Token" which freezes amount of their votes. Since Wintry Icicles lost their members first, they are up for elimination and Poptart is Immunue since he was the last one to get shot. Elimination note: If username was doing challenges 'as often as he signing up to camps, 'then he might have chance to win this camp. Episode 3 Banana was scared that he will be eliminated. However, it turns out that he was eliminated with 6 votes (Teddy Bear was in the bottom two). The next challenge is The Object Show Trivia (questions from BFDI, II, OU and OM). The winners of this challenge were Freezing Flipsters, putting Cooled Strength up for elimination. And since Bubble Gum got the highest score out of everyone, he is safe. Also Grassy was put up for resing ups since he quit this camp. Elimination Note: Poor Banana. If people 'was knowning him well then he might 'stay longer in the game. Episode 4 Milk was eliminated with of 7 votes. The next challenge is Russian Roulette and this time there multiple teams will be up for elimination. The winner of this challenge was 3DS and he wins immunity for his entire team. People who were in bottom 10 and that weren't in Cooled Strenght were put up for elimination. Elimination Note: Even if I received the rest of your answers, you would still be in last place in this challenge :( Episode 5 After Joshua was beat up by MiiU (for spoiling his vote) he was eliminated with the record high of 9 votes. The next challenge is race to the Ice Mountain. Contestants have to race to the top on the mountain and two teams with the worst score will be up for elimination. Elimination Note: Well Joshua, that's what you get for being mean to everyone. On the bright side, you beat a record high of vote. Contestants Table * - Person resign for someone WIN - Person win challenge in this episode LOSE - Person lose challenge and is up for elimination IN - Person is safe LOW - Bottom Two OUT - Eliminated BOB - Best of Best BOW - Best of Worst Green - Contestant/team wins the challenge. Red - Contestant is eliminated. Pink - Contestant was in bottom two. Yellow - Contestant returned/joined in this episode. Cyan - Team "Freezing Flipsters" White - Team "Wintry Icicles" Steel Blue - Team "Cooled Strength" Turquoise - Team "Chilling Crusaders" Current Token Holders 3DS - 2xFreeze, Immunity 8-Ball - None Banana - None Bubble Gum - 3xWin, Immunity, Revange Cookie - Revenge Cup - Freeze Dollar - Win Eggy - Win, Immunity, Freeze Flower Pot - Win, Immunity, Freeze Grassy - None Joshua - None Marker - None Magnifying Glass - None MiiU - Immunity Milk - None Naily - Freeze Poptart - Immunity Radio - None O.U. Remote - Freeze Saw - Freeze, Revenge Spikey Mervert - Win, 2xImmunity Teddy Bear - None Tune - Revenge, Win USB - None Character Idles and tokens 3DS Idle.png|3DS Body 8 Ball Idle.png|8 Ball Body Banana Idle.png|Banana Body Bubble Gum Idle.png|Bubble Gum Body Cookie Idle.png|Cookie Body Cup Idle.png|Cup Body Dollar Idle.png|Dollar Body Eggy Idle.png|Eggy Body Grassy Idle.png|Grassy Body Flower Pot Idle.png|Flower Pot Body Joshua Idle.png|Joshua Body Marker Idle.png|Marker Body MG Idle.png|M.G. Body Mild Idle.png|Milk Body Naily Idle.png|Naily Body Poptart Idle.png|Poptart Body Radio Idle.png|Radio Body O.U. Remote Body.png|Remote Body Saw Idle.png|Saw Body SM Idle.png|Spikey-Mervert Body Teddy Bear Idle.png|Teddy Bear Body Tune Idle.png|Tune Body USB Idle.png|USB Body MiiU Idle.png|MiiU Body Freeze Token.png|Freeze Token Team Logos Freezing Flipsters Logo.png|Freezing Flipsters Logo Wintry Icicles Logo.png|Wintry Icicles Logo Cooled Strenght Logo.png|Cooled Strength Logo Chilling Crusaders Logo.png|Chilling Crusaders Logo Icons 3DS Icon.png|3DS Icon 8 Ball Icon.png|8 Ball Icon Banana Icon.png|Banana Icon Bubble Gum Icon.png|Bubble Gum Icon Cookie Icon (BFIC).png|Cookie Icon Cup Icon.png|Cup Icon Dollar Icon.png|Dollar Icon Eggy Icon (BFIC).png|Eggy Icon Flower Pot Icon.png|Flower Pot Icon Grassy Icon (BFIC).png|Grassy Icon Joshua Icon.png|Joshua Icon MG Icon (BFIC bigger).png|Magnifying Glass Marker Icon (BFIC).png|Marker Icon MiiU Icon.png|MiiU Icon Milk Icon.png|Milk Icon Naily Icon (BFIC).png|Naily Icon Poptart Icon (BFIC).png|Poptart Icon Radio Icon.png|Radio Icon Remote Icon (BFIC).png|OU Remote Icon Saw Icon (BFIC).png|Saw Icon Spikey Icon.png|Spikey-Mervert Icon Teddy Bear Icon (BFIC).png|Teddy Bear Icon Tune Icon.png|Tune Icon USB Icon.png|USB Icon Credits for Bodies and body part to: AnimationEpic, Jacknjellify, TeenChampion, UltraToons, SalamenceJacketJeans Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:BeAwesomeOne2 Category:Battle For Cake Kingdom Category:Battle for Space Palace Category:Battle for Gold Palace Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Object Universe Category:Object Mayhem Category:Battle For Groink Island Category:Battle For Dream Planet Category:Camp Category:WaluigiFreak789 Category:RetroRuoy Category:Jacknjellify